ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoon High/Quotes
Quotes *'SpongeBob:' Welcome to your favorite school, Nicktoon High! If you need anything or if you have a emergency, then come and see me. But if you get in trouble, you will be sent to me and get detention. Have a good year! *'SpongeBeck: '''We know, dad. ---- *'Cat:' Our nephews have to wear the cone collars every school day, so they wouldn't have problems and cheat on tests. *'Dog:' Yes. ---- *'Crystal:' Why do you find our Math teacher funny? *'Will: He got a degree from Harvard and doesn't know how to open a pickle jar. *'''Crystal: Yeah, but why do you guys laugh at him everyday. *'Stimpy:' Funny. *'Puppy:' Like Mr. Stimpy said, think about the time where the heavy box of catch-up work fell on his foot. ---- (SpongeBob enters the Music room) *'Squidward:' Aw, great! Not you again! *'SpongeBob:' Came here because you have a special guest. *'Squidward:' A special guest? Who is it!? *'Squilliam: '''Me! We meet again, old rival. (background turns into fire with a furious Squidward) *'Squidward:' Squilliam! What are you doing here!? *'Squilliam:' Just seeing my favorite rival! Plus, I have something for the school too. *'Crystal:' Mr. Squidward, who is that squid you hate? *'Squidward: The squid I hate?! He's Squilliam, my arch-rival that thinks he is better than me. *'''Squilliam: And it's true. So, old rival, is your son like you? *'Squidward II:' My dad told me all about you. *'Puppy:' Wait... Your rival have something for us for the school? ---- *'Ghost Writer: I, '''the Ghost Writer, finally returns! *'Will: Who? *'Ghost Writer: '''You never heard of me? ---- *'Kitty: Can you tell us the story how you hate Squilliam? *'Squidward:' Very well. (flashback goes to young Squidward) *'Squidward:' I've first met him when I started school. ---- (at the gym, we hear cheers. Squidward walks in the gym with Squilliam) * Squilliam: 'Kids you have a new classmate. Squilliam The Second. (Squilliam II comes) *'Squilliam II: Hello, fellow students. My name is Squilliam The Second and I can't wait to kick Squidward The Second's butt. *'Squidward II:' No, you ain't kicking my butt. ---- *'Rocky:' *mocking Crystal/high pitched* Hello, my name is Crystal and I don't find Stimpy funny! (Everybody but Crystal, SpongeBeck, Bella, Puppy, Tina, Angelica, Will and Stimpy laughs) * Stimpy: 'Rocky you have a detention, everyone else that makes fun of Crystal gets detention also. Kitty, since youre part of Puppy's body, I'll give you a pass. Ren, you get detention too. * '''Ren: '''Wait... you can give detention to teachers?! *'Stimpy: According to the Nicktoon High Rule Book, yes. Students AND Teachers get detention. The only one that can't get a detention is Spongebob... well, he can get detention too. *'Ren:' I get detention?! *'Stimpy:' For laughing at Rocky's insult and making fun of Crystal, yes. *'Ren:' You eediot! ---- *'Skulks: '''Finally I am Free!!!! ---- (Flashback goes to Mr. Krabs at Bikini Bottom) *'Mr. Krabs:' When I was young, I was the most greediest crab ever in Bikini Bottom. I always had my handy Coin String every time I want something from a vending machine. ---- *'Little Shunky:' Who are you looking at? *'Sprinkles:''' *looking at Crystal* Only the most beautiful thing I have ever seen... Category:Nicktoon High Category:Quotes